


HoneyWorks Songs as Haikyuu Scenarios

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and a shit ton of ideas, just a shit ton of scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: alongside my 🍒 anon on Discord, we have compiled a list of scenarios I will write based on the following HoneyWorks songs! The scenarios won't be coming out in the order they are written!originally posted on @letshaikyuu on Tumblr
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Moniwa Kaname/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	HoneyWorks Songs as Haikyuu Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> 11 scenarios to go! Shibayama should be up by the end of this week <3

## … 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲'𝐬 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 - 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐛𝐚𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐚 𝐘𝐮𝐮𝐤𝐢

\- _genre_ : **fluff**

\- _synopsis_ : trying to muster up the courage to say ‘good morning’ to his crush every morning on their mutual train ride; Friday mornings are the most important because they won’t see each other for two days after that

\- _song it’s based on_ : [Friday’s “Good Morning”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DalanhHjU-Uw&t=N2YxODljNWUyZmNiOTlkMzgwMzhkYzM0ZjUyZDEwOTI4OWJjMjdjZiw5YTc4ZjdjMzcxOWRlYzM4Mjg0NmIzMGZkM2UyYTBjYzdiYjQ3Nzdm&ts=1596799691)

* * *

## … 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲'𝐬 𝐌𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐲 - 𝐆𝐨𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐤𝐢 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐮

\- _genre_ : **idol AU, fluff, angst**

\- _synopsis_ : it’s when a regular guy falls in love with an idol, thinking he has no chance to make them fall in love with him

- _song it’s based on_ : [Monday’s Melancholy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE5Jy_h1eHzY&t=YWIxMGZlNWI1NjA5NGY5MzA4MjhjMGMzNDlhYzgzMWYwYzNiZDFiNCxkM2I0ZjliMjM3ZDIxYTFiN2Y1ZThmODg1YzQxMjExNjEyOWJhNTFk&ts=1596799691)

* * *

## … 𝐒𝐨𝐥𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐉𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐲 - 𝐊𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢 𝐓𝐚𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢

\- _genre_ : **angst**

\- _synopsis_ : he’s had a crush on the same person for two years now, but there was still no confession insight; he’s jealous and hoping that whoever his crush likes will reject them and break their heart

\- _song it’s based on_ : [Solution For Jealousy ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-cSgW4NVklE&t=MjIxNDE5YjFjYTc1MWE1MTE2MWIxYzhhMjBmYTJkODAyNTIzMjRjYiwwNzQ2MzRiOWNlNGI0YzIxNDZmYzNlNGNkZDE4MDAxYjNiN2IwYTU1&ts=1596799691)

* * *

## … 𝐑𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨 - 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐰𝐚 𝐊𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 (𝐟𝐭. 𝐒𝐞𝐦𝐢 𝐄𝐢𝐭𝐚)

\- _genre_ : **angst, fluff**

\- _synopsis_ : your typical love triangle with heartbroken! reader x neighbor! moniwa x friend! semi; thankfully they’re all in the same prefecture or, otherwise, steering reader away from their ex would’ve been more difficult

\- _song it’s based on_ : [Romeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhuWF1MIOZIY&t=YmEwOWEyNWQ5ZGE1OWM0NDI1ZGZjYmZhNTFjZjk0MmNlNzVjN2M5NywxZGE5YjJkN2M3MTIzYzFhMmU1YTkwODk3MjJjYWJmZDllMGUyMGQ5&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐥é - 𝐊𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐚 𝐓𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐨

\- _genre_ : **fluff**

\- _synopsis:_ reader loves baking sweets and has a crush on a socially awkward, slightly harsh and traumatized boy; reader keeps on trying to make the boy try her sweets, and he finally does

\- _song it’s based on_ : [Canelé](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds78VxDrypi8&t=ZDJjOTY1MjUwNjg5M2U2YWQ3OTgxM2Q4N2Y0YmY1NWU1NmZlNjEwNSxiYTM4YWE5ZTBiZGI1NTAwYTA4MGY0MzMwMmY4NGNlMjhiODYwZWRh&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐈𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐳𝐮𝐦𝐢 𝐇𝐚𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐞 (𝐟𝐭. 𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮)

\- _genre:_ **angst**

_\- synopsis:_ best friends are hard to separate, but reader is enough to make them compete, and, ultimately, drift away from each other

\- _song it’s based on:_[Chord of Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXWZIlU7MJHo&t=N2VmZTY4NWM2NTIzNTgwNDMyM2JiYmMwN2NhMWJmZDUwNGExYjQ1MywyY2IzMGFiZWI2YmZmMzM5YTM5OWVhMmFkOTBjNTc2NzM2MTYwZGQx&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐄𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐇𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐀𝐝𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 - 𝐌𝐢𝐲𝐚 𝐓𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐬 (𝐟𝐭. 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮)

\- _genre:_ **fluff, mild angst**

_\- synopsis:_ the Miya twins watch as their baby sister grows up; lots of adventures happen and the twins now how to face their sister’s first break-up

\- _song it’s based on:_[Embarrassment Hiding Adolescence ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dd6d2WtIUxX0&t=MDYwZTZhZTUzYjIwNDA5NzNlZWE1MDQ5MjQzM2IyYzliYjA5YzhmNSw1YzYwMzVmY2MzOTk5YzZkNzRmYmNlYTZkYjAxNzU3ZTRmZDY4ZWY5&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 - 𝐒𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐊𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢

\- _genre:_ **fluff, hurt/comfort**

_\- synopsis:_ you save a person from being bullied, but gets bullied instead; falling in love with her savior is something that is normal to come after

_\- song it’s based on:_ [Assertion of the heart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHznlRpIySwY&t=MWJiZTJkZDQwYTU0M2Y5YmQzYjE4OGMwNmNjMzM1ZjAzZDVmMDI2OSwwNzk0Nzg5Yzc1Y2ZiODdiNDMyYzI3MTJiYjI5YmZkYTdkNzk1NDBk&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐌𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐄𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 - 𝐓𝐞𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐘𝐮𝐮𝐣𝐢

_\- genre:_ **angst, fluff**

_\- synopsis:_ your typical trope - playboy likes the girl who doesn’t like him back immediately

_\- song it’s based on:_ [Mean Encounter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFE0QYZ9zasM&t=YmJiOTA4NmUwNjFjMDcxNWZkNDY0NjBhMzgxZjE3MTRjNGI1Zjc0MiwwMGZiOTNiOWQ0MGZlNTM1MmZjZmIzNjlhYTdiNmEzZTA5ODBjZWE0&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞 𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐔𝐧𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐘𝐚𝐤𝐮 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐞

\- _genre:_ **angst**

_\- synopsis:_ Imagine | Being in love with someone for all of high school and never confessing, and then he moves away

_\- song it’s based on:_ [Goodbye Our Mutual Unrequited Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fan_webp%2FnSVWkRbCYvk%2Fmqdefault_6s.webp%3Fdu%3D3000%26sqp%3DCKa0q_kF%26rs%3DAOn4CLCE0EVpbHCLsft9Igq-epT2DdMg0Q&t=YzkyNmExODg0YzYxM2VkYzk2MDlkNzk3YjRjZWYzYThjZWQ5ZGMxOSw2ZjE2NTVmMjAyYWNhYjFmNGRiODUyZDZhMjY3ZTk2OTExODZkNzU4&ts=1596799692)

* * *

## … 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞'𝐬 𝐒𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐨 - 𝐅𝐮𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐊𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐢 (𝐟𝐭. 𝐊𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐡𝐚 𝐀𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐢)

\- _genre:_ **reincarnation AU, royalty AU, angst, fluff**

_\- synopsis:_ He promised he’d always protect her no matter what life they’re in, but amnesia doesn’t let him off the hook easy

_\- song it’s based on:_ [Love’s Scenario](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaeS2up6fkEM&t=MTBhODg3Mzg5NDczMjJmYmU2OTgyNWM1ZmNlYTA1NzkxODU2OWFlYixmYjJmYjkwOThkZTE2OGEyOTRmYjgwM2U5ZjM2YTg0YjQ3MjA0N2M5&ts=1596799692)


End file.
